Dead Rising
by McChickenapples
Summary: They're now everywhere, all we can do is fight and protect ourselves, what does everyone want in this predicament friends? no family of course it's all we have. All we have each other, every group we've been in has fallen apart, until we reach a base, a strong heavily guarded one and once we got inside the leader already despised us. Kyle and Ike's POV. Zombie apocalypse AU. Slash.


_**This is going to be a long fic with different books/sequels(Probably)**_

 _ **Warning: there will be gore/vile, guts, blood and other things? reason why it's Rated-M. **_

_**Synopsis: It's an AU(alternate universe)meaning that none of the characters know each other, there will also be some OCs. Set in the Zombie apocalypse with Kyle and Ike's POV (some third person). Kyle's parents kick Ike and him out because they killed a 'Zombie' or human as they thought. Kyle and Ike are all alone now and have to protect each other from the dangers that come their way, they meet new people, find new friends and maybe even closer than that all happens when they approach a new base they have never seen before with a very strange man who all sudden has a hate for the Jewish boys.**_

 _ **Genres: Horror/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Drama/Friendship  
**_ _ **So many genres I couldn't fit in bar thing, whatever. Main ones will be…..you guys should help me decide maybe Friendship and Drama? (Once you've read it, that I mean some of the chapters that come out)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: There are character deaths so if you don't feel comfortable with that you can skip those parts or don't read this fic, this is fic may have different books but I'm still not sure. Teens are aged 18-19 (Basically adults).**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

1.

Hi, I'm Kyle I was 17 years old, and in a week I was going to be 18 meaning that I was finally an adult. I couldn't wait to see my brother Ike (who's 13) he's like my best friend; I don't really have any friends I like being alone….sometimes I wonder why I don't have any friends probably because I'm a loner, at times people just come to me, so I can help with their homework. The friends I had were teachers sounds boring but I would come early to help them with classes I found fun since it was the only social entertainment I could get in a day. I was classed as a nerd but I really care what they called me. In middle school I had friends and girlfriends but when got to high school I just stop making friends I couldn't care less if everyone had a girlfriend and I didn't. My brother would always tell his friends how awesome I was he wanted me to talk other people, they looked up to me.

I was back home in South Park from college for my birthday, my family was there with some of my brother's friends.

"Happy Birthday big bro I can't believe your eighteen!"

"Thanks Ike and I know it's weird."

"Happy Birthday from Flimore," Flimore said handing me a gift with a green ribbon on it.

"Thanks! I wonder what it is?"

After opening some gifts, eating cake and talking, Ike's friends went home I hugged them all not knowing it was probably the last time I'll see them.

•  
Next day I was in my room just reading, Ike was downstairs watching TV and my parents in the study room doing something. I was just sitting at my desk bored out of my mind thinking about nothing in particular until I heard a scream from the living room sounded like Ike. I came out my room and walked down the stairs seeing someone in our house dragging his foot along the carpet the thing noticed me and roared reaching its hand out at me it looked bloody and nasty.

"WHAT IS THAT AHHHH!" Ike ran into the kitchen

"I don't know, Ike, get me something," I backed up towards the kitchen I couldn't believe my parents couldn't hear Ike's screaming.

"Here use this KILL IT," Ike screamed.

He handed me a sharp knife I didn't know if I should kill it, I mean what if it's like a zombie but they don't exist right? Could just be one of the neighbours playing a prank on us.

"Um okay."

"JUST KILL IT KYLLEE!"

I stabbed the knife into its chest squeezing my eyes shut so did Ike I was expecting blood to gush out but nothing did it just look really dry I pulled to knife out hearing a thud I opened my eyes seeing the thing moaning on the carpet. It didn't die.

"Its- i-its still alive."

"B-but I killed it."

"Try its h-head"

I kneeled down taking the knife down to its head the sound was horrible the crack and the squish when it entered the brain its hand reached to me but I pushed them away its arms fell to the carpet. I still couldn't believe my parents didn't hear this. Then I pulled the knife out of it brain almost throwing up.

"I-its dead."

"Is that…..that a zombie."

"I think so…..I feel like throwing up that's s-so gross"

"Eww I think I do too," Ike and I ran into the kitchen throwing up in the sink watching the it disappear.

"Kyle, Ike you boys okay I heard screaming," Dad called from the top of the stairs he didn't get an answer so he walked down the stairs mouth gaped seeing a corpse on the ground "Kyle, Ike where are you?"

"Dad," Ike and I walk out of the kitchen looking at our dad with worried eyes.

"Gerald is everything okay-OH MY GOD!" Mom screamed and stood next to dad."WHAT DID YOU BOYS DO?!"

"Mom w-weit just tried to kill us its some kind of zombie i-i-its not human" Ike said uneasy backing up towards me. I put my hands on his shoulders comforting him this really hard to take in, I mean we just killed someone or err something, a zombie? what the hell. Our parents thought we were murderers.

"What do you mean? YOU BOYS JUST KILLED SOMEONE."

"Dad we─"I couldn't even explain what happened my mom just cut me off.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KYLE GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE BOTH OF YOU!" Shelia screamed.

"Mom, Dad p-please were not murderers," Ike was crying.

"We can't have you two here once people find out that this man has disappeared police will start searching and you boys could….yeah," My dad seem upset he didn't want us to go but he didn't want us to be stuck in jail. On the other hand, my mom already disowned us they didn't even let us talk. We knew that we just had to go so we both went up the stairs into my room.

"Ike we need to leave there's no way that she gonna let us stay."

"B-but what if there's more of them out there what if we die," Ike wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"There probably is and don't worry I won't let either of us die I'll protect you," I hugged him. If there was more of them out there we needed to get things that could protect us like hammers or knifes. "Ok we need to pack our things go into your room and gather some clothes into you bag and anything else important to you," Ike nodded "Also weapons and meds."

"Okay g-got it," Ike rushed out of my room into his own.

I got my bag and placed some clothes in there, wore my orange coat and placed my green ushanka on my head allow parts of my hair to stick out. I took some book, a map, notepad and loads of my insulin in my med bag with everything I need, if I ran out this I would die out there so I took all of them.

"Ike are you done?" I asked

"Y-yeah I found a hammer in the bathroom cupboard and a pocket knife in the study."

"Good we need food now."

"You got your insulin I got some of the pen ones and the vials that were in the bathroom and Tylenol just in case."

"Thanks and that's great."

"You think mom would allow us to get food."

"I-I don't know but we could try I've got some money but I'm not sure about outside."

"Maybe you could distract them and I could sneak into the kitchen I get some caned food or something."

"That could work." I zipped up his coat since It most likely going to be cold _very cold._

We walked down the stairs our parents sitting on the couch the corpse was gone. Well that was quick eh. They looked at us like they didn't know us they were so quick to judge the thing doesn't even look **human**.

"So mom…..dad we err going go but lke wants to get something first."

"You boy should take the Torah with you, you need it and Ike better not steal anything," My mom tried to say as calm as possible but just sounded really angry and loud.

"Ok err mom," Ike went into the kitchen, I went to the drawer which usually has religious stuff in it I took the Torah, a torch light was there so I took as well, my dreidel which I made when I was 7 or 8 and a Jewish star(David star) to wear just for luck and a macaroni drawing me and Ike made when we were in Jew scouts.

Ike got into the fridge and got 4 bottles of water and 2 juice boxes. He went into the cupboard with canned food and got 3 canned peaches 2 pickle jars and got into another cupboard and stuffed some random sweets for himself since I'm diabetic but hey I can still eat 'em, Ike also found 4 pre made sandwiches from the store in the pantry and put everything into his bag; it fitted in really well, just worried if he can carry all of it.

"IKE MOISHA BROFLOVSKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Oh shit I should of warned him but I was distracted.

"IKE RUN."

Ike dodged my mother and my dad just sat there.

"Bye dad I-I love you," I'll miss him, my dad was much calmer than my mother someone I could talk to easier.

"Bye Kyle," He smiled a little probably the last time he'll see his oldest son.

We ran out of the door and ran towards the forest that they say if you go you may never come back but that's fine like we're ever coming back. We ran until we reached the U-store unit.

"….. _Jesus_ …. So where to bro?"

"I err don't know towards mountains maybe find somewhere to crash for the night."

"I guess so but do you think if we'll find anyone like people not those things?"

"Most likely, I haven't seen any of those things yet."

"Hmm."

•  
So we carried on walking until we heard that roaring moaning sound Jesus these thing are possibly everywhere here since there's so many homeless people in this shit-hole town that likely the zombie we killed was a hobo who Ike stupidly open the door for 'cause he heard a banging noise thinking it was one of his friends.

"What is that?"Ike stopped looking all around seeing nothing but trees and shrubs.

"Probably the wind, lets keep moving it's getting dark."

"Ok quickly lets go,"Ike rushed ahead of me and I caught up with him.

"I see the mountains," We had come across 5 zombies and killed 2; and ran away from the rest, we'd notice that killing zombies in the brains meant that they were never coming back but stabbing them in the heart (which _could_ be non-existent) they never get effected by it, like one had a broken leg but it was okay it just crawled.

"What now?"Ike looked up at me.

"Um over there I see a cave?" I looked suggestively at the cave.

"Hmm wonder if anyone is there?"Ike ran towards the cave.

"Wait up!"

Ike went into the cave and went deeper until I couldn't see him.

"Ike….Is anyone there?"I asked worried.

"…Everything clear dude….err wait what's that?"

I ran to the cave it was really dark.

"Ike are you okay?"

Moments later Ike came to me holding his hammer; it looked bloody.

"…. yea just a zombie I killed it, otherwise this cave is clear!"Ike said looking a bit tired.

"Good job and if we're going to stay here we can't make a noise" I raised my eyebrows at him and he nodded in approval.

"Ok now time to eat,"

"Are you really that hungry?"

"Err...well yeah" I only asked him because we had to be careful with the amount of food with have what happens if we run out.

"Ike tell me the truth. Your not _that_ hungry are you? because we have to be careful with the amount of food we have or we could starve," I explained.

"Yeah your right. We could eat tomorrow thought?"Ike asked.

"Of course but we may have to keep moving, we can't stay in the same place."

"You watch to much of The Walking Dead don't you?" Ike smirked and looked at me knowingly.

I stared at him for a while before speaking.

"Ok maybe I do!" I looked away. Ok maybe I do watch a lot of The Walking Dead it's a good show and plus I guess watching it helped because there a zombie apocalypse happening right now. I didn't see that coming.

"So we just sleep?"

"Well I guess?"

I took of Ike's backpack off and put it on the rock floor.

"If you want you can take you coat of and use it as a blanket if you want."

"I'll keep it on," Ike laid his head on his bag and shifted until he felt comfortable. "Ok goodnight Ky" Ike closed his eyes.

I was laying down on my side faced towards Ike, I kept my coat on as well.

"Goodnight."

"Hey Kyle," Ike re-opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Yeah."

"Do you think that mom and dad will be ok….like you know with zombies walking around," Ike frown at the thought.

"I-I don't know….lets just pray they're okay," I smiled sadly and closed my eyes.

"Until tomorrow Ike…...until tomorrow."

* * *

 _ **A/N: First chapter done yay this took me like a week since I took a long ass break from it 'cause school ended. Until like chap 4/5 Ike and Kyle will be alone just them two, but they will come across a group which are all Ocs(Probably in those chapters like chap 3). So yeah I'm sorry about that cause most of the characters are in a 'special base' which is heavily guarded and what not, I'm excited for it =D**_

 _ **Sorry for the long A/N at the start. I promise not every chapter will not have a long one of those it wastes time but they are usually important, i will try to stop rambling because it probably annoying. xD  
**_

 _ **Thanks for reading don't forget to review I need them ;)**_

 _ **Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
